Omega 4 Character Profiles (A-E)
=Anemone= Profile: Anemone Name: Anemone Nicknames: The End Gender: Female Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/anemone.jpg Age: 13 Height: 5� 2�� Weight: 98 Pounds Race: Diclonius Special Skills: Hyper Speed Copycat Inhuman Element: Time Trance Aura Color: Red Mutation: Vampire Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/lust.jpg Bio: Anemone is a hired Shadow mercenary,that likes to kill her targets in the most horrific manner possible. Battle Sign up Job Class: Shadow Dancer Weapon Type: Flute Weapon Name Vascud ? Za Shimekiri- This cause a mystical chain to be form from herself to her opponant the user dies the opponant dies with them, and these also cause what ever damage done to the user the opponant receives it back 3 times worse. ?.Vascud Crisis- This has the effect of making its target think they are on fire if not broken in couple minute their brain melt from pain overload. ? Diclonius arms- These are an extra set of arms natural to a Diclonius that vibrate so fast they are invisible to the naked, and can slice, and crush things or throw items at an extreme speed and velocity. Those allow her to launch herself into the air. ?.Replica- she can copy the appearance, and voice of any one she kills, or tastes some of there blood. She can also take on there attacks. Limit Break:. Ender � she can create a tidal wave of blood that can become anything she wants also can be used as a weapon that can drowned people. Job Class: Mercenary Weapon Type: Katana Weapon Name Sting ? Life siphon - Its used to siphon the life force out of an opponant could kill if not resisted. ? Clone - she can create multiple copies of herself using blood . ? Firefox - creates an Aura of pure flame that can incinerate almost anything. ? Shadow - she can travel through any shadow. Limit Break:. Dance of blades � her blade extends, and with one slice could destroy en entire city. =Aqune= Profile: Aqune Name: Aqune Nickname(s)*: Gender: Female Height*: 5�2�� Weight*: 98 pounds Appearance: http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f221/_ku.../anime/Al3f.jpg Age: 14 Race: Human Special Skills: Soul Guard Demon Blood Mankind Element: Gravity Trance Aura Color: Mutation: WEAPON Mutation Appearance*: http://www.animegalleries.net/displayimage...6182&fullsize=1 Bio*: A knight of valor sent on a mission of justice, her blade renders flesh bringing death upon those who mess with her. Battle Sign Up* Job Class: Divine Knight Weapon Type: Gunblade Weapon Name*: Ixion Weapon Picture*: http://i23.photobucket.com/albums/b356/ka_...ry/GunBlade.jpg Skills/Magic**: ? Blade of Justice - deflects elements of darkness and shadow ? Slash of Purity - A strike that purifies darkness ? Injustice - Its powers allow her to see through solid objects and create illusions ? Fury of heart - the brain's ability to limit the strain on the muscles, giving the user five times their normal strength. Limit Break: Flame tongue - The user shoots an enormous ball of flame in the shape of a dragon from their mouth. Job Class: Bowman Weapon Type: Composite bow Weapon Name*: Greenleaf Weapon Picture*: http://i.walmart.com/i/p/00/75/48/06/10/00...438_215X215.jpg Skills/Magic**: ? Aura of Truth - releases the limit on the nervous system, which makes information travel at a faster rate and creates even more stamina. ? Blood Painting � it looks like a wave of blood that she release but its super heated high velocity plasma. ? Gain of journey - this kick results in either a gigantic crater or fracture along the ground, and can cause serious damage to the person she is attacking. ? Eight - the user quickly switch places with another nearby object. Limit Break: Miasma Shout - user breaths a poison mist in the form of a scream. =AsukaLangleySohryu= Profile: Aerith Name: Aerith Nicknames: Aeris Gender: Female Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Rukia/Avatars/bluegirl.jpg Age: 16 Height*: 5'5" Weight*:120 Race: Human Special Skills: Tri Emblem Hyper Speed Weapon Master Trance Aura Color: Mutation: Desolated Angel Mutation Appearance: http://nael911.free.fr/files/arisweb450.png Bio: She is about as fiery as they come. Aggressive but shy, she is in search of popularity. Battle Sign up Job Class: Gunblade Specialist Weapon Type: Gunblade Weapon Name: Evangelion ? The Second: Gives her visions of moments of the future ?.Evangelion: her whole body is in incase in an armor of adamantine. ? Blitz Reign: Blue flames shoot down from the sky incasing the target in a energy cocoon ?. Saint Seal: Within this seal the person cannot think of doing harm, its like putting someone under the influence of ghb Limit Break:. Lance of Longinus: her Gunblade turns into a spear that she throws with high speeds used mainly as a long range attack. =Bass= Profile: Coresatsuno Siphondel Basic Sign Up Name: Coresatsuno Bass Siphondel Nickname(s)*: The Black Shadow, Former Emperor Gender: Male Height*: 6' 8" Weight*: 140 lbs Appearance: Looks like he hasn't aged a day XD Age: 34 Race: Half Demon Special Skills: •Added Attack •Alpha Gain Force •Omega Gain Force Element: Darkness Trance Aura Color: Midnight Blue Mutation: Devil Mutation Appearance*: Pretty sick, eh? Bio*: After many years of being exposed to the Dragovian Sword, Bass became slightly mutated after losing it. Battle Sign Up* Job Class: Samurai Weapon Type: Katana and Wakizashi(Katana is dominant) Weapon Name*: Ragnarok and Redemption Weapon Picture*: *Updating Later* Skills/Magic**: ? Shinsou- Bass's blade(either one) begins to glow, and upon an activating phrase(most commonly used is "Shoot"), he literally shoots his blade. It stays attached, so it's less of a "shot" and more of an extention. In an instant, the blade extends as far as he wishes, at the speed of a bullet. Resembling a stab, it retracts after contact. The Shinsou has been known to be used at a rapid-fire rate, in which he shoots it at a constant rapid rate to emulate the use of a machine gun- err, sword. ? Ashisogi Jizou- Using either of Bass's blades, he slashes with an odd form. He loves to use this attack, and it plays a key role in torture. The blade he chooses to use with the activated Ashisogi Jisou gains an odd "tattoo" design on the blade of a serpant. The serpant represents the poison that is now carried in it's edge- and the power to shatter inanimate objects. You see, if it comes in contact with a solid object of inanimate state, that object will shatter. It's not a good idea to block it. If the Ashisogi Jizou comes into contact with flesh, however, the struck being will be paralyzed- unable to move at all. The poison in the blade will deplete their health at a slow and painful rate, while Bass has every chance to strike for the kill. However, as he likes to make his opponents suffer, he strikes in non-lethal areas. While the Ashisogi Jizou paralyzes the body, it's not to the extent of a typical paralysis. This paralysis actually increases pain, rather than null it. A simple prick of a needle can feel like being impaled by a burning stake in this paralysis. ? Kyouka Suigetsu- Also known as "Complete Hypnosis," Bass places his Wakizashi, Redemption, into the ground. His eyes glow with a thousand hues, and the Redemption gains a slight aura. If his opponent looks into his eyes or at his blade, even for a split second, they'll find themself in a state of confusion. Why? Because upon looking at either two variables, Bass controls their fate. They see what Bass wants them to see. They believe what Bass wants them to believe. In essence, Bass can cut them down while the target thinks they're enjoying ice cream. The only way to counter this is by not looking at Bass or his blade at all, as his eyes have been known to gain the most attention(inside joke, heh). The only person to be able to fight him during the use of the Kyouka Suigetsu was a blind swordsman, who still died without much effort by Bass. ? Senbon Zakura- By holding up his katana, Ragnarok, into the wind, it slowly blows away into the winds, the pieces turning into into tiny shards that resemble cherry blossoms in the light. He then controls the paths of the shards, ripping through objects with ease. The amount of shards is almost limitless, and when the pieces are broken themselves, they separate into more pieces. Bass has been known to use this skill to kill his target without them even knowing it. The speed of the shards are so fast that only an extremely well-trained eye can see them. ? Fujikujaku- By simply being exposed to Bass's explosive aura, a target's energy is sapped completely from them and absorbed into Bass. Basically, they are completely exhausted while Bass is invigorated. ? Suzumebachi- A strike with Redemption, Bass's wakizashi, will leave a mark on the target, like a tattoo, where it hit. If he strikes the same point again, the target will instantly die. If he hits other parts, more targets appear. The tattoos range in size from the tip of the nose to the entire chest. ? Wabisuke- A strike from Bass's katana, Ragnarok, will cause the struck object to double in weight. If the sword is blocked, the blocking blade will double in weight. If the target continues to block, their sword will eventually weight hundreds of pounds. If they themself are struck, not only will they take a giant gash from the attack, but their weight will double as well- eventually they'll weigh so much that they won't be able to move- that is, if they can survive that many strikes. ? Shun-Po- By manipulating and speeding up his cells, Bass can move to another area in undetectable time. He can't be detected until he appears again, so it may be too late when you finally realize he's gone. One instance in the past showed that in a single use of the Shun-Po, he had appeared on the other side of his foe and skewered their stomach before he reappeared- all in what seemed to be a nano second. Limit Break: Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi- A double row of gigantic blades appear around Bass and the target, all dissolving into the wind and ripping up the target(auto-hit). It has a second form, though. The blades can also become normal sized katanas that glow in a blinging light, where he uses one at a time to kill his foe(auto-hit). =DarkRaven= Profile: Madlax Name: Madlax Nicknames: Lexie Gender: Female Appearance: http://www.animegalleries.net/img/195015 Age: 17 Race: Crimson Noble Weight: 117 lbs Height: 5'7" Element: Gravity Special Skills: Hyper Speed Mystical barrier Aerial Trance Aura Color: black Mutation: WEAPON Mutation Appearance: http://ultimus.holy.jp/blog/archives/images/zeno.010.jpg Bio: Madlax is kind, gentle, quiet and a very charismatic character. who happens to be the most efficient Gun for hire and assassin. Job Class: Fast Gunman Weapon Type: Dual Pistals Weapon Name Pentacles ? Shell Bullet - She attacks his opponent. The Channeling energy in this blast can inflict injury even if the Bullet does not hit ?.Madlax - is able to make herself impervious to harm by rearranging the bonds between the carbon atoms in her body and changing her skin into an unnamed carbon-based substance ?Impulse - This is her most popular attacks this ability allows her to multiply her speed and power by turning potential energy from the body into pure physical energy, often letting her work on an equal level against an initially more powerful foe. Other effects include heightened senses such as eyesight and hearing. ?Metal Gear - In order to store and use large items or various weapons that the user would never be capable of carrying normally, the user can keep them contained within summoning scrolls. Limit Break:. Inferno Bullet - she spins very fast which causes her arms to erupt into a fiery inferno which spreads across her body turning her into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state she can cause a mystical dragon to emerge from her body and destroy her opponant =DemonSlayer= Profile: Raizen Toshira Name: Raizen Toshira Nickname(s)*: Blue Requiem Gender: Male Height*: 6'1 Weight*: 185 lbs Appearance: http://www.talbain.com/files/awesome_gallon.jpg http://www.talbain.com/files/gallonhuman.jpg Age: ??? Race: Undead Special Skills: Hyper Speed, Alpha Gain Force, Weapon Master Element: Wind Trance Aura Color: Jade Mutation: Werewolf Mutation Appearance: Werewolf: http://www.talbain.com/files/gallon02.jpg Mutation Activation: To be editted later XD Bio: The second son of the Toshira assassin family, Raizen has lived most of his life on his family's remote and isolated residence. There, he was trained since birth by his brother in the assassin arts, which included training against poisons, electrocution, and pain. Despite all of this, Raizen was not interested in being an assassin. At the age of 15 he ran away and joined the Chronicles of the Sword tournament because he was bored. Raizen admitted to being tired of killing and bored of staying at home and following the family's plans for him. During the Chronicles of the Sword tournament, Raizen was confronted by Coresatsuno Siphondel, or Bass, who became his partner in the tournament. Soon after winning the tournament Raizen was struck down by Bass, who greedily took the earnings of the tournament despite Raizen's earlier claim to not want the weapon that was put up as the prize. Ten years later, the day before the next Chronicles of the Sword tournament Raizen was revived by some force that he has not come to know, giving him another chance to fight in the tournament. He entered unter the alias 'Jade Enigma', changing his appearance so that he wouldn't be recognized. But this was all in vain, for someone recognized him and informed the others, whether Bass heard the news or not, Raizen still isn't sure. After the semi-finals of the tournament, Raizen was given a chance to avenge himself, an oppurtunity to fight his old partner presenting itself. During the fight, soon after using Unlimited Blade Works, Raizen realized that he had messed up on the incantation, he had paused for too long between the attacks. This distracted him, giving Bass the chance to attack, and he did so, defeating Raizen and leaving him for dead. But that wasn't the end. The tournament but nothing but a rouse, for the amusement of some higher being. All of the participators were taken captive, forced to be prisoners and hope for some other being to save them. Raizen is one of these captives, waiting for someone to free him so that he may once again fight, but the land has infected him with some sort of gene, one that he hopes to use to it's extent in order to escape the rule of those higher than him. Battle Sign Up* Job Class: Ninja -> Samurai X Weapon Type: None Weapon Name*: None Weapon Picture*: Depends on what he Traces Skills/Magic**: ?Marikodos (Chaos Rain): Raizen cries. ?Complete Hypnotism AKA Genshou Mugen: If the opponent sees Raizen draw his swords, or at any time during battle glances at his eyes, Raizen forfeits. ?Vacuum: By creating a vacuum about his weapon, using the Winds to refract light, Raizen can make any weapon he wields invisible. ?Tatsugaze: (Dragon Gale Technique): Raizen cries wolf. Tatsugaze (Dragon Gale)" ?Iron Cutting Wave Irons clothing for opponent. ? Shyunpa A high level technique requiring a large amount of Spiritual Pressure, Shunkou is an ultra-high-speed movement, where Raizen serves as much fast-food to opponents as possible. ?Soujuu (Manipulation) Raizen has the ability to manipulate the properties of his own body and items that he comes into contact with making himself look like a dick. ?Bakuhatsu no Chakudan (Detonating Impact) Raizen sleeps. ?Tei Hakusha (Air Riding) Raizen jumps and falls down, hard. ?Hyoujin Shushou (Sharp Palm) Raizen focuses Mana into his palm and makes it vibrate like a vibrator... ?Zangeki: Raizen's swords can extend to any extent he wishes at an amazing speed. For ironic purposes he usually extents it to make himself feel better over his lack of size. ?Reverse Reality When using this move, Raizen switches positions with his shadow... Reality Marbles A Reality Marble, also known as the Big Fat Naked Oily Guy, is Raizen's true form. ?Unlimited Blade Works (Mugen no Kensei) (UBW) Treated like a special skill, but to be accurate, it's a thaumaturgy (Dildo). With this Dildo, Raizen threatens to rape opponents. ?Logic Break - Denial of Reality Raizen LMAO's over and over again. Incantation Raizen kisses opponents ass. ?Heroic Ideal Begs opponent for forgiveness. ?Imagination Fantasia Raizen sucks dick. ?EQUALIZER -- The Sword and Scales of Truth The Equalizer is the ultimate means of leveling the playing field, setting the stage for the most essential duel of all. This Reality Marble strips away all of Raizen's clothing. Limit Break: Pain Packer Being intuitive, Raizen has decided to transform something other than mana into mana, rather than the other way around. Basically, he transforms into the Big Fat Oily guy. These Skills don't affect Limit or Trance. Not all of them are listed, but these are his most used. Abraxas Snake Whip Arachne's Sniper Tarnished Cradle of Loki/Snake Bite Snake Killer Little Flower Countdown (has conditions that must be met) Diamond Dust Single Petaled Flower Amber Cannon Spirit Nova Thousand Burst Toxin Purge Fuuryuudan (Wind Dragon Blast) Razor Gale Ougon Hantei (Golden Judgement) Kowaiomoi Hayate Gakuzento (Hurricane Terror) Skill Hunter (Has conditions that must be met.) =Divine Avenger= Aori Profile: Aori Kaji Basic Sign Up Name:Aori Kaji Gender:Male Height*:5'5 Weight*:101 Appearance:http://img243.imageshack.us/img243/8821/730282011ltf7.jpg Age:15 Race:Human (Teen) Special Skills: -Invisibility -Pyro Guard -Tri Emblem Element:Fire Trance Aura Color:Black Mutation:Werewolf Mutation Appearance*:http://www.strefarpg.pl/gallery/albums/wallpapers/morrowind/normal_bm_werewolf1024.jpg Bio*:A young male destined for greatness because of his fast skills and stealthy attacks even at a young age he is following his destiny by becoming a ninja. Battle Sign Up* Job Class:Samurai X Weapon Type:Katana& Wakizashi Weapon Name*:Katana-Phoenix, Wakizashi- Blue Flame Weapon Picture*: http://www.cfwenterprises.com/assets/image...tos/wj0540a.jpg Weapon Picture 2 Wakizashi- IMGhttp://www.gungfu.com/pics_general/pics_swords/swords_samurai_emperor_wakizashi_blue.jpg[/IMG] Skills/Magic**: ?Fire Slash -Weapon erupts in flames for one strike- ? Phoenix Slash -Weapon erupts and a stronger flame for 5 strikes- ? Illusion Genjutsu -Makes target feel like they are floating in the air then drowning- ?Black Preist *Kaji's Martial Tech* -Made up of fast attacks that are good for quick combat second options- Limit Break:*Phoenix Flare* -Dagerous does not use often because it puts the body at risk for being burned to a crisp so he only uses it when he needs to protect himself or those he holds dear- Phoenix Flare is when your whole body erupts in flames and turns into the shape of a phoenix it swoops at it's enemies rarely seen *Kaji's own made up tech.* Sasori Profile: Sasori Basic Sign Up Name: Sasori Nicknames: Tatori Gender: Male Appearance:Sasori Age: 17 Race: Diclonius Special Skills: 1. Aerial 2. Astro Force 3. Soul Guard Element: Shadow Trance Aura Color:Black Mutation:Specter Mutation Appearance:Sasori Mutation =Drake= Drake Profile: Drake Basic Sign Up Name: Drake Nickname(s)*: Phoenix Gender: male Height*: 6�0 Weight*: 190 Appearance: http://perso.wanadoo.es/gothic_paranoid/roy.jpg Age: 20 Race:dark elf Special Skills: hyper speed evil force invisibility nova force Element: time Trance Aura Color: black Mutation :skeleton Mutation Appearance*: http://www.canmag.com/images/front/movies2...riderteaser.jpg Bio*:During the capture at the end of the Sword Chronicles Tournament, a mysterious orb of energy struck Drake, forcing a severe change in his appearance, it is not known how this energy effected his powers and skills.He is now fighting to survive and slay his captors. Battle Sign Up* Job Class: necromancer Weapon Type: scimatar Weapon Name*: Excalibur Weapon Picture*: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/comm...C3%BA_SXVII.jpg Skills/Magic**: ?Divide and Conquer � a dagger in thrown at the opponent and splits into millions of clones and attacks one or multiple users. if sword clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones. ?Command Line � the dagger(s) is/are manipulated on voice command without owner touching it ?Time Freeze-freeze time ?Hasten - speed time ?normalize - normalize time ?slow - slow it down ?Flare of Time - during time freeze a flame will light on opponent burning him, (time unfreeze on contact) (auto) � Skeletal Reckoning � summons a band of undead warriors that take the form of dragons, or undead warriors -Summoning of Ages - allows for Drake to reach into time and grab various objects and weapons in a time of need. (usable in battle once under strong circumstances) Limit Break: Blades of Time: Drake grips the scimitar and a crimson red aura forms around it as, the blade multiplies in divide and conquer fashion, and go flying at the enemy with an auto flare of time spell. The time field of the target(s) slow down over the period of time it takes for the blades to strike (blades time field increases at double rate enemy rate decreases). Blades will continue pursuit until contact is definitely made. Battle Sign Up* Job Class: Dark Knight----> Hell Knight Weapon Type: scimatar ----> 2H Sword Weapon Name*: Excalibur Weapon Picture*: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/comm...C3%BA_SXVII.jpg Skills/Magic**: ?Divide and Conquer � a dagger in thrown at the opponent and splits into millions of clones and attacks one or multiple users. if sword clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones. ?Command Line � the dagger(s) is/are manipulated on voice command without owner touching it ?Time Freeze-freeze time ?Hasten - speed time ?normalize - normalize time ?slow - slow it down ?Flare of Time - during time freeze a flame will light on opponent burning him, (time unfreeze on contact) (auto) *Berserk - causes body to expotentially grow more powerful and capable of releasing fire balls, and shadow elemental spells. (can be used in dire need in junction with limit break in hell knight mode) Limit Break: Blades of Time: Drake grips the scimitar and a crimson red aura forms around it as, the blade multiplies in divide and conquer fashion, and go flying at the enemy with an auto flare of time spell. The time field of the target(s) slow down over the period of time it takes for the blades to strike (blades time field increases at double rate enemy rate decreases). Blades will continue pursuit until contact is definitely made. Hawk Profile: Hawk Name: Hawk Nickname(s)*: Gender: male Height*: 6�2 Weight*: 210 Appearance: http://fc01.deviantart.com/fs8/i/2005/300/...ic_by_Zigma.jpg Age: 22 Race:Dark Elf Special Skills: hyper speed Evil force Freeze force aerial Element: time Trance Aura Color: crimson red Mutation: vampire Mutation Appearance*: http://ic3.deviantart.com/fs6/i/2005/051/4...n_by_Mig_Al.jpg Bio*: From a young age, Hawk was trained by the time masters and people of his world to become the heir to the mighty power that only a few could yield. However as the years passed, Hawk�s younger brother, Drake was beginning to show stronger signs of obtaining the powers. Hawk vanished without a trace from his home, and traveled far and wide to train his body beyond its limits to destroy Drake. After seeing his brother�s participation in the Chronicles of Sword Tournament, broadcasted to the world, he knew his brother had attained the ability to harness the powers of his people. He followed closely his brother�s travels bidding his time to take what was rightfully his from his younger undeserving brother. Battle Sign Up* Job Class: Gunman -?Fast Gunman Weapon Type: pistol -?dual uzi Weapon Name*: letzte Abzahlung Weapon Picture*: http://www.jpfo.org/pistol-left.jpg Skills/Magic**: � Divide and Conquer � The letzte Abzahlung splits into millions of clones and attacks one or multiple users. if a clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones. � Hasten - speed time � slow - slow it down � Flare of Time - during time freeze a flame will light on opponent burning him, (time unfreeze on contact) (auto) � Time Freeze-freeze time � normalize - normalize time * Command Line � the letzte Abzahlung is manipulated on voice command without owner touching it * Skuld's touch - Hawk can temporarily expand the command line onto other projectile weaponry to use against his opponents. � Berserk - causes body to expotentially grow more powerful and capable of magnifying spells and skills (most commonly can be used in dire need in junction with limit break in fast gunman mode) Limit Break: The letzte Abzahlung gives off a pure black aura of energy, and commences the divide and conquer routine, with the hasten spell attached to the individual clones and flare of time. The time field of the target(s) slow down over the period of time it takes for the gun to shoot the target. (guns timefield increases at double rate enemy rate decreases). From each clone army created 25% of the clones will be under the influence of freeze force, while another 25% under evil, and another 25% under hyper speed. The remaining 25% stay normal These percents can change under different circumstances that Hawk feels will make combat more effective. =Eureka= Profile: Eureka Name: Eureka Nickname(s)*: Avatar Gender: Female Height*: 4�11�� Weight*: 98 pound Appearance: http://img468.imageshack.us/img468/9017/fl...a701dvda4xn.jpg Age: Unknown Race: Light Elf Special Skills: -Invisibility - White wind -Copycat Element: Thunder Trance Aura Color: purple Mutation: Desolated Angel Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Rukia/toph/desolate_angel.jpg Bio*: She is a summoner on a journey of discovery, questing to find herself, and true meaning of life. Battle Sign Up* Job Class: High Summoner Weapon Type: Summoning Staff Weapon Name*: Nirvash Weapon Picture*: http://www.limebarb.com/commissions/faq-pictures/yuna5.jpg Skills/Magic**: ? Arc blast - channeling she can summon a explosion of electrified water ? Angel Blade - Channeling energy into the palm of a hand or both, the user releases a bunch of small waves of white cutting energy, by moving her hands in front of her at a high speed, ? Ephemeral Vengeance - The user creates four firefly-like chakra wings and fires out a powerful energy blast from them ? Coral Shield - Regardless of his own will, this jutsu automatically surrounds and protects Eureka from incoming attacks, even self-inflicted ones. Capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles, this Coral shield can become stronger than steel. Limit Break: Destruction arms - this allows its user to have 4 invisible arms that that vibrate ultra high speeds, that can rip things to spreads or crush them Job Class: Great Swordsman Weapon Type: Great Sword Weapon Name*: Armita Drive Weapon Picture*: http://www.rpg-project.com/items/flamberge.jpg Skills/Magic**: ? Gentle Fist (it channels energy into the opponant targeting muscles and nerves possible disabling them in the process if enough energy is channeled. ? Life force Absorption � It lets her absorb the life force of her opponant. ? Pyroclasm - lets her channel fire that form into orb, and throws one, and then throws the other with them colliding in mid air causing a massive explosion of flames. ? Kigen Dragon - allows to channel energy into a blast that looks like a dragon made out of water, that encircle Eureka and only she can breath in it,and pulls in anyone who comes near her. Limit Break: Seven Swell - This is a very destructive channeling technique is often refered to as the Seven Swell phenomenon, Its recognized by it tall pillar of light that could vaporize anything in its wake. Then it removes limits on the user�s body, into one surge attack. Extra Skills/Magic used in both forms: ? Desolation Wave - This cause all the moisture in the air to evaporate causing an area to heat up causing an implosion. ? Darkness Projection � it�s a kind of astral projection a way of traveling through shadows. ? Liquid Stance - an channeling ability to walk on any form liquid like water or any form of moisture.